Fortune Cookies Are a Pain in the Ass
by thesweaterthatgameaids
Summary: 'Come to think of it fortune cookies rarely ever predict anything.' So why does Connie still worry that his superstitious friend Sasha, will take to heart what her fortune cookie says about their relationship? Written for Springles Week Day 1. Modern Au. Pairing(s): Springles, slight mention of Jeanmarco


**Author's Notes**: Ok yay! finally got his story done for Springles week day 1! I chose the prompt Future. I just want to apologize if you find any mistakes in my writing, and tell you that reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from SnK/AoT, they belong to the rightful owners.

* * *

"A good friendship is often more important than a passionate romance." Sasha's voice rang out, as she read the fortune cookie. She was sitting on her couch with her best friend Connie, a short boy with a shaved head and who always seems to be joking around (which is one of the reasons he and Sasha got along). His usually bright, mischief filled golden eyes have a strange forlorn look on them at the moment. Sasha seems to pick up on his somber mood, as she hears him sigh after she reads out her fortune. "Hey Connie, are you okay? You look a little down, man."

The boy looks up from the takeout container he had been staring at and speaks, "Uh, yeah Sash, I'm fine. Just thinking…" He lets his words trail off as he rises from his spot on the couch. As he starts to pick up the empty containers and other trash laying on Sasha's coffee table he says in a bitter tone, "I think I'm gonna take off. I have a lot of stuff I have to do at home. The place looks like crap right now, I'm sure Jean won't appreciate the state I left it in if he decides to take Marco over. Gotta keep appearances up and all that crap early in the relationship, you know?" While he was sure Jean, his roommate, really wouldn't appreciate the place looking like a dump, that was only half the reason he wanted to leave.

"Oh yeah. I can understand that." Sasha says as she stands and starts to help him clean up, "How have the two of them been doing? Haven't talk to either of them lately."

"They've been fine. 'Kinda annoying how sappy Jean gets around him, but Marco's a pretty cool guy, a little bit of a goody-goody, but other than that cool."

"That's good. Hey Connie," Sasha starts, "You can go I'll finish cleaning this all up." She takes the bag of trash out of his hand and starts towards her kitchen, her brown ponytail bouncing with each step. She pokes her head around the corner and adds, "Oh by the way, you didn't read out what your fortune said. We always do. What'd it say?"

Connie sighs again as he gathers his things and heads towards the door. "Oh nothing important, just stupid crap like always. Anyways bye Sasha!" he replies and with a wave he's out the door.

Truth be told his fortune cookie's message had been a total piece of crap. 'Happiness begins with facing life with a smile and a wink.' It had read. It was a stupid message that didn't have anything relevant to do with his life, much less predict the future. _Come to think of it fortune cookies rarely ever predict anything. _Connie thought as he rounded the corner to his building.

The whole walk from Sasha's apartment to his had been filled with thoughts of his and Sasha's relationship. Connie isn't gonna lie, he thinks Sasha's personality is super awesome, and she _is_ pretty damn cute. However no matter how much he would want their relationship to maybe advance, it seems that she doesn't. At least to him it does. He's made little hints to her, here and there. Each time she'd asked him if he was ever gonna date someone, or if he at least had someone he liked, he would say yes. He'd even go as far to describe _her, _but she'd stay as oblivious as ever. And what sucked even more is that, as her best friend he would have to listen to her go on and on about the guys she liked. Each time she'd mention a cute guy she had seen when they were together, he would simply just nod and try to avert the subject. Was he always successful at this? No.

And to make things even worse, Sasha is a little superstitious (she's one of those people that checks her horoscope daily and all that jazz). Recently all of her damn fortune cookies she's been getting have had something to romance, or like today, the lack of one. _A good friendship is often more important than a passionate romance. _That doesn't sound very good to Connie. Especially since he had been planning to confess to her soon. Honestly he was getting tired of having to think about this shit all the time.

If Sasha didn't want their relationship to go that way, and by what the cookie said it seems as if she won't, Connie really won't mind. He'd be a little butt hurt for a second, but he'd eventually get over it. He'd rather be her friend than nothing at all. He'd rather have her in his life in anyway possible, then it be as if she had never met him. Connie was pulled away from his thoughts as he suddenly ran into the front door of his apartment building.

"Shit!" he cursed as he gripped his head. He probably really did a number on it. He hurriedly ran inside the building, hoping no one had seen his little blunder. He dashed past the guy at the front desk, shooting a 'Hey!' towards him. He made his way up the elevator rather quickl and stumbled into his and Jean's shared apartment (not before cursing out his damned keys and lock).

_Damn it hurts_, he cursed himself mentally for his stupidity, as he made his way over towards the freezer for an ice pack. _Probably just a little bruise, though. _As he was digging around the little white ice box in the kitchen, he heard the front door open. He could tell it was Jean, by the way the idiot cursed as he tripped over the threshold, like he always does.

"CONNIE!" Jean erupted from the living room, "THIS PLACE IS A MESS!" The short boy heard his roommate stomping around the apartment looking for him. Shouting about how he was bringing his boyfriend over, how this placed looked like shit, and how he thought Connie had said he would straighten up.

"JEAN!" Connie called making his way to the living room, ice pack placed on his head, "Calm down man. I just got home and I had a little encounter with the door in the front. It wasn't pretty man."

"Connie," Jean said making his way back to the living room, "I thought you said you would clean u-, OH MY GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!"

"It's nice to see you too man. If you would have just listened to what I said, instead of worrying about how this place is too shitty for your perfect little freckled Jesus. You would know I hit my head pretty bad on the front door." Connie said with a sigh, as he walked over to sit down on the nasty sofa Jean had picked up from a garage sale somewhere. "'Sides, it isn't even that bad you're overreacting. It's just a little bruise."

"That's not exactly what'd you call a little bruise," the taller boy stated running his hands through his two-toned hair.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Connie was pretty sure it had not been that bad of an impact.

"Here," Jean said as he went into the bathroom, "Look." he came out seconds later with a mirror in hand. He flashed it towards Connie.

"Oh man," Connie whined as he took in the sight on the top of his head. Apparently the door really hated him, because the force had been bad enough for their to already be a bruise forming. And it wasn't exactly small. Starting from the top of his eyebrow a bruise was forming, all the way onto the top of his scalp. It probably wouldn't look that bad, if not for the close shave of his hair.

"Yeah man, that's not very pretty." Jean said coming from his room. Apparently he had gone and changed while Connie had been assessing the damage. "That really sucks. I hope you feel better, but um, can you please straighten up the place just a little bit. I'm about to leave to go and get Marco. I'm gonna take him out to eat. Afterwards I was kinda thinking about bringing him back and-"

"Say no more," Connie interrupted, "I'll make sure to clean up. I'll go over to Sasha's tonight I guess. So you can you know, umm have the house to yourself."

A blush crept up Jean's face, as he realized what Connie's words had implied. "Oh uh, yeah man. I owe you one." With an awkward pat on the shoulder Jean left the place. Leaving Connie with a bruise, an apartment to clean, and thoughts of Sasha. He hadn't really thought of her since he ran into the door, but she was slowly creeping back into his mind. Thoughts of her soft, brunette hair, her bright, brown eyes, and her laugh, always accompanied by that smile he loved, started invading his thoughts.

"Well at least the cleaning will give me something else to think about." Connie said to no one in particular.

Knock, knock, knock!

Connie found himself standing outside Sasha's door. Just a few hours after he had made his quick exit this morning. He had a duffel bag latched under his arm, filled with clothes, toiletries, movies, candy, and etc. All the things he usually brings when he comes over to Sasha's house.

He shuffles his feet as he waits for her to open the door. He's pretty sure she'd be home, having not told him of her having any plans. He hoped that the text he shot her, saying he'd be coming over had sent. He starts counting the tiles on the floor of the hallway as he waits for her to answer. _C'mon Sash, hurry._

Twenty tiles later, she answered the door with a bright smile on her face as she lunged at him. "Hey Connie! I missed you bud!" she screams at him with a laugh as she latches onto the shorter boy.

"Sasha," Connie says as he tries to keep his balance, "I was only here just a few hours ago!"

"I know silly," she barks as she finally releases her hold on him, "Oh my gosh what happened to your head?" She said addressing the bruise on his forehead. He follows her through the door, and explains his encounter with his building's front door. She laughs at the story and his heart does a little jump at the sound. He also doesn't mention the reason he ran into the door, was because he was thinking about her.

As he walks in, his jaw practically drops to the floor at the little set up she had made. The T.V. is sitting at the far corner of the room like always, but she had decided to make a little tent of blankets strung around the living room, so the two of them could comfortably watch movies. It vaguely reminded Connie of the way he and his little sister used to build forts when he was younger. It had always been one of his favorite things to do with her.

"Wow Sash. You didn't have to do all of this." he said with awe, "Wait, is that popcorn I smell?"

"Yep kettle corn and regular. I know you don't like the sweet one, but I made some for me. I'll probably eat both anyway though," she said with a laugh. She took his bag out of his hand and set it down on the floor. "And yes I did have to. You seemed kinda sad this morning. And while I still love sad Connie, happy Connie is much more fun to be around. So get comfortable while I go get the food!"

He watched her walk off into the kitchen, still in awe at the fact she did all this for him. He was in so much awe, that he almost didn't notice she had said she loved him, almost.

He called out to her that he was going to change into his PJ's. He took the muffled 'hmmpf' as a go for it. Connie gathered up his belongings and went inside her bathroom. As he started changing, he went over a mental list of do's and dont's for the night.

_Do act like Sasha's just normal Sasha. Don't think about the way how cute Sasha is when she's just being herself._

_Do joke around with Sasha, like you always do. Don't accidentally flirt with her. No matter how adorable it is when she laughs so hard she makes that funny snorting sound._

_Do compliment her sometimes, in the most platonic way possible. I mean friends do that. Don't oogle her breast, though, when she bends over to reach for something. Friends don't do that._

He made a few more mental notes as he finished pulling on his sweat pants and t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, gave himself a motivating 'You can do this Springer!', and went out to the living room.

_No,_ Connie thought morbidly. _You can't do this Springer._

He tried to look away from Sasha's chest as she leaned over him to get a box of gummy worms, but was failing terribly. This was the _fifth_ time tonight, she had unknowingly shoved her breast in front of his face to reach over to where the candy was located. He didn't understand why she just didn't take it all over to where she was sitting. She was the one eating most of it anyway. But no, she had to make everything harder for him by reaching over him. And it always seemed she did it in just a way so her breast were directly at his eye level.

"Hey Con, do you want one?" She said holding out the bag of worms to him.

"Umm," he cleared his throat before continuing, "No uh, I'm fine, thanks though."

"No problem!" She said flashing him another beaming smile.

_Damn her, and that pretty smile, on those pretty lips, that look really soft, and pink and- No Springer! Get yourself together. _He snapped away from his thoughts as she spoke again.

"Hey are you okay?" she reached to place the back of her hand on his forehead, "You look a little hot?"

"Umm, yeah I'm fine." he said. He was pretty sure that his face got redder just by the touch of her hand. If Sasha notices this, she doesn't mention it.

A few hours later, he has managed to calm down. The night has run pretty well actually. They've just been joking around, eating snacks, and watching movies. Just like they always do. He's managed to slip up a few times, like when he stares at her just a little too long, or when he reaches over and tucks a stray strand of her hair, but nothing really all too bad.

This all changes though, but the slip up isn't his fault this time.

As the end credits for some stupid melodramatic film roll down the screen, Sasha let's out a tired yawn and leans her head on Connie's shoulder. His face goes read immediately and he tenses up. _Oh my god! She's leaning on you! What does this mean? She probably just thinks it's a friendly thing, doesn't know what she's doing to me. Oh god, she smells nice. Like candy. I guess that's a weird smell for girls, but it isn't for Sasha. _He looks down at her, by the time he's relaxed a little, she has relaxed fully. Her mouth is open a little, soft breathing noises coming from it. Her eyes have closed, displaying her long eyelashes on her soft cheeks. Her brown hair is down and out of its usual ponytail, splayed out all around her. To anyone else it'd probably look unkempt, but to Connie it looks beautiful. _She_ looks beautiful.

He sighs softly, and wraps an arm around her shoulder, leaning into her touch. He can at least allow himself _this_ much. He's about to fall asleep, having gotten very relaxed in the current position. As he hears her mumble something.

"Hmm, Sash" he asked groggily, "What's that?"

"I love you…" she murmurs, "Connie, not in….. the way you think…."

"Huh?" he asks slightly confused, did she really just say that to him? He could hardly believe his ears.

"I said, 'I love you Connie, not in the way you think though…" she whispers again a little louder this time.

"Sasha, you don't know what you're saying. You're really tired. It's four in the morning."

"No Connie," she says sitting up a little more, seeming to be awake now, "I love you, I really do. It like, just dawned on me."

"What are you talking about Sasha?" he asks again, this time he is more awake too. Connie's probably sure she can hear his heart, with how fast it's beating. _I must be dreaming…_

"Connie," the brown eyed girl speaks seriously, "I was just thinking, you know about the future? I was thinking about how I really enjoy doing this with you. I was thinking about how I want to do this with you in the future." She pauses for a moment and continues, "I was thinking about how you make me laugh, how you know me, how I'm really comfortable around you. I was thinking about how awesome you are, inside and out. Then I just kinda realized, I was thinking about how much I loved you."

The boy with the shaved head is shocked, he's frozen with his eyes bugging out. He can't believe what he is hearing. Here's the girl, the girl he was best friends with. The girl he did everything with. The girl he thought about when he woke up, when he falls asleep. The girl he loved. Here this girl is, with her messed up hair, and sparkly brown eyes, and pretty smile, telling him how much she loved him. And all he could do was stare back at her.

_C'mon Springer what're you doing!? _He yells at himself internally. _Don't just sit there do something._

"Uh, um… me too." he offers her with a small smile. He mentally face palms at how stupid he must sound at this moment. '_Me too' wow, great going. So fucking poetic. She'd love to tell the story of how she confessed and you just said 'Me too'. _

He doesn't know how he expects her to react to that. Part of him expects her to burst out laughing, and say 'Just kidding!'. Another part expects her to get angry at his pathetic answer. What he didn't expect though was for her to smile at him (_that_ one smile he loves), and grab his face in her hands then softly kiss him.

That's just what she does.

There's a few moments in your life where the whole world just freezes, and it seems like only one thing matters. Like even if there was a giant asteroid coming to destroy the planet, or even zombies coming to eat everyone, the only thing that's really important is what's happening right there in that one moment. This is one of those moments.

The world fades away, and the only things there are him, Sasha, and their lips. Her smooth fruity lips collide with his rough chapped ones, in a wonderful harmony. At least to him it is. To others it might seem somewhat awkward, probably because the only girl he'd ever kissed before was one of his cousins at some weird family reunion. In fact he didn't even know if she _was_ a girl, but that's besides the point. He was pretty inexperienced, and from what she'd told him, she was too, but he's pretty sure that it was the best damn kiss. Ever.

In what seems like forever and just a second, all at the same time the kiss ends. She pulls away from him with a goofy smile on. Connie's one hundred percent sure that his face looks even more goofy than hers. She reaches up and lightly strokes his cheek as she releases a slight giggle.

"'Yeah… me too.' Really? Oh Connie Springer, you have such a wonderful way with words."

"Oh fork it babe, you're not much better than me."

"Hey!" she says with mock offense, "Excuse me, but at least I was able to form full sentences. I'm pretty sure that was in fact the best damn confession in history!" She throws up her hands for emphasis, before she falls over in a fit of giggles. He starts laughing too, and soon they're both on the floor chuckling and making snide remarks at each others confessions.

"Uhh, I was thinking, about. things. Like important things. Like about how I like you and things. Like!" Connie says in his best imitation of Sasha, blinking his eyes wide and doing over the top hand gesture along with it.

"Oh no I definitely did not say like that much!" Sasha says, as she grabs a pillow behind her and chunks it at him, "And you can't talk mister, at least I know how to be a little subtle."

"Subtle is my middle name, Sasha."

"Oh sure it is. Like I didn't know what was bothering you this morning. 'Oh it's nothing, just thinking.' My ass! And on top of that you'd blush and practically choke each time you looked at my chest. Trust me Connie, you're not subtle."

The mention of him staring at her chest caused Connie to blush deeply and squirm, affirming her point even more. He huffed for a second before turning to look at her. "Hey, Sasha?"

"Yeah, Connie?

"What does this make us now?" he asked her suddenly making the mood a little more serious, he reached over and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling the blanket over them as he lay back. "Are we like dating now, or something?"

"Yeah I guess so," she said lying back into his touch, "I guess we'll just have to see what the future brings."


End file.
